Into the Darkness
by Akiri
Summary: It's been a year since the gang return back home. Every thing seems to be going well but Riku's actions seem to be haunting him. He is given a chancee to over come them. He also meests the third keyblademaster. Riku X OC. Sorry for bad summary
1. Dreams

This is something I wrote for another web site. I know it isn't the best so you don't have to tell me.

Warning: There are OC people in my story. I can think of three top of my head.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, you would never see them and Kairi would of died.

_This means that they are thinking_- or it means flashbacks

* * *

The shadows were watching Destiny Island. The island itself was not all that great in appearance to outsiders. It looked like any other tropical island you would see. It had trees, a beach, a big tree house and the ocean. But it was not the island itself that made the island stand out. It was the people who called it home who it made it so great. Two of the Keyblade Masters lived there and it was getting time for them to meet the shadows master.

Shadows were very proud of themselves for keeping an eye on the keyblade master. They had been told earlier that one of the Keyblade Masters was still fearful of the darkness and could not touch the pure burning light that his friends seem to give off. He was trapped in the feeling of guilt of what he had done to them and he could not escape it.For many moons they had been watching the island, hoping to find out who it was. Lurking in the shadow of the mind of each person who lived there, watching the dreams hoping to find something or anything that could cue them in to the one person. Finally after many nights of searching they found him.

_ Soon_ ,they whispered to each other. _Soon they will meet our master and get what they deserve. All will be right in the balance, very soon…_

He was having that dream again once more. It was when he and Sora were fighting; the fight took place when he was with darkness and didn't care what happen to Sora. Every night he was force to watch the same battle. At the moment he couldn't tell what he was afraid of more: the dream or the darkness. Sometimes they were the same as how it happened in life and other nights it was a lot worse.He even started where he couldn't be near his friends due to the dreams. He would never tell them that, it would only make them worry about him. Something caught his eye and he hope that it was the end of this nights dream. It was just getting worse. He wished that he hadn't look.

" Riku! Stop listening to the darkness and hear my voice!" Sora shouted over the sound of battle. "Please listen to me, I beg of you."

"No," He echoed back. "Unlike **you**, the darkness is **my** friend." Once more they started to fight again. Over and over they returned each other's attack until one of them was too tired to go on. Finally his dream-self saw his chance to finish it once and for all. And he took it with full intent.

** Thud**, Sora watch helplessly as his keyblade being thrown across the floor and he gazed into the eyes of his once best-friend looking down at him.

_Riku…_

Sora looked at his friend face to see what kind of expression he had. He couldn't tell from looking at it. Whatever he was feeling at the moment he wasn't showing it. _So this is where it is going to end Riku. For some reason I just can't bring myself to hate you._

Time seemed to stop for the two keybladers. Sora closed his eyes and said,"Killing me, will this free you from your fears and make you happy?"

He couldn't say anything but look down at the tired and exhausted boy. For some reason he look so peaceful, even though he thought he was going to die.

His eyes still closed Sora continued on,"You can do anything you want to me, but if you kill me. I want you to do something…."taking a big breath as if it was his last. "…take care of Kairi for me. You'll be all that she has left." "She probably won't understand it. Just take care of her, ok Riku?"With that said Sora opens his eyes, looked at Riku and smiled.

He couldn't believe what he just heard. He lost the will to speak but gazed into the boys' deep blue eyes. They appeared so peaceful and calm. He wonders why they were like that.What would he have to do to have that kind of feeling? He never had the dream like this. It always ended terrible. The dreams were beginning to blur altogether; it was hard to remember what really happen.His body seemed to move on its own and next thing he knew his keyblade was touching Sora's throat. Sora's face didn't change but he realized the choice his friend made.

He looks at Sora's face one more times and turns around.

"Go, find Kairi and the others." His voice sounded hollow to Sora as if he was fighting an unknown urge. "I'll try to buy as much time as I can Sora."

He turned around and looked at Sora and shouted.

"GO, find Kairi, beat Ansem, and destroy the darkness!'

Sora didn't know what came over Riku but he nodded. As he was running out of the room, he thought he heard Riku whispered

"…and free me…"

The darkness came and swallowed him. The nights' circle had ended and it was time for him to return to the real world. For some reason the dream didn't leave with the feeling of dread that it usually does when it leaving. It gave him some weird type of hope or whatever the feeling is called.Little did he know that the shadows had been watching him during the dream. The leader of the shadows smiled. Now it was time for things to get interesting.

* * *

Author Note: That was the first chapter. I forgot to say at the top, this is one year after Kingdom Hearts. Hope you people like it. Sorry for all spelling and grammar mistakes and I know I have a problem with the present tense thing. I'll try to fix it. 


	2. Waking up

Thanks to all those who review, it means a lot. So here is the second chapter. Once more no need to flame, I already know it isn't the best.

Warning: There will be OC people. I remember another one so it's four now.

Disclaimer: The only things I own are my characters and the plot

"_This means they are thinking or having a flashback."_

* * *

The birds were chirping. That was the first thing Riku notice, the second thing was he wasn't on his bed. Some time during the night he must have fallen of it. The one advantage of having the dreams was that he didn't have to worry about getting out of bed. This wouldn't be the first time Riku found himself awaking on the floor. It was starting to become a habit. 

The seconds turned into minutes as he just laid there. If you ever had times were you couldn't get out of bed in the morning because you staid up to late the night before studying for finals. You know you need to get up but you can't. Riku was having one of those moments, but what kept him up wasn't studying but his dreams.

Finally he managed to get the energy to try and open his eyes. As soon as he did the light coming from the blinds burned them.

Groaning to himself he thought. _The sun is too bright; I can't even open my eyes._ After thinking that Riku tried one more time to open his eyes and he did. This time the sun didn't burn. He remembered that he was supposed to meet Sora and Kairi at the hideout.

"It will take me at 30 minutes to get ready and lock the house up." Riku muttered to himself.

_One thing for sure, my mornings are never dull._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Sora, have you notice anything different about Riku lately?" Kairi question Sora.

For the last hour they had been talking about random things when she asked. As soon as she asked Sora froze. But finally he answered back, "I don't know how to answer that Kairi. I just don't know."

"But why?" She demanded. "Sora?"

She looked over at Sora, but he wasn't responding. He was starring at the open sea. He was very different from the Sora she knew a year ago. A year ago the heartless came to island and they all got separated, than he went off to look for Riku and fought the nobodies. Also both she and Sora was given the chance to meet their nobodies: Naminé and Roxas. Something happened to them when they were fighting the darkness. Riku hadn't shared it with them, but she knew something was wrong. While Kairi was trying to figure what was wrong with Riku, Sora was lost in thought.

His thoughts were on what happen in the last year. He knew something was wrong with Riku and it had to do with both the darkness and with what took place at Hollow Bastion. He had already forgiven Riku but it seems Riku couldn't forgive himself. He knew Riku long enough to know that something was bothering him. Whatever is was bothering him, Riku was keeping it to himself and that was bothering him a lot.

Sora came to his senses and looked at Kairi. She had been saying something earlier when he got lost in his thoughts. She was looking at the sand, as if it could tell her something she didn't know or she too got lost in thought.

_She is so cute when she is trying to think_. Sora thought, he mentally chuckled at the thought of Kairi thinking. It wasn't always good when she did.

Suddenly she came too and saw him looking at her. "What Sora?" she asked

"O nothing, you look so cute." Sora smiled back at her puzzle expression.

"Hey, are you guys done filming your love scene yet?" a voice called out.

"Riku!" Kairi shouted while blushing, "Take that back." "Hey Riku, thought you forgot us or something." Sora said as he walked over to where Riku was standing.

"You wish Sora. Come on are you two going stand there all day?" Riku yelled as he ran out of the hideout.

"Let's go Sora." Kairi called back as she followed her silver hair boy. Sora stood there more a second. Something was going to happen, he could feel it. He shook his head and ran after his friends.

The day was about to end, the sun light was reflecting of the sea. This was the first time Riku had so much fun with his friends in a long time. The memories of the dream didn't bother him for once. They did ever thing they could think of and it turned out good, no it turned out great. They were at the spot were it all began. The place was they talked about going to another world. Funny_…we had no idea that it would turn out like this_, Riku thought.

"Wow. What a beautiful sunset." Kairi said, "The ocean looks like its on fire." "Yea…it does." Sora muttered.

"I'm going to turn in early, what about you guys?" she asked. "You go ahead Kairi. We'll see you tomorrow." Sora answered

It's two of them now. Both Riku and Sora were thinking what to say to each other. Nothing was said for a long time. Finally Sora broke the silence.

"I think I know what's bothering you and I want to help. But I don't think I will be able to do it here Riku. I want you to know that you will always be my best friend." With saying that Sora got up and left, leaving Riku all alone on the beach.

Riku just sat there. He wondered if Sora really did know what's going on. What did he mean when he said that he couldn't get help here? He was so into his thoughts that he didn't see or sense something was starting to gather behind him.

_Do you want to end the dreams and over come your fears?_

"Who said that?" Riku yelled, "Show your-self."

_Answer the question. Do you want to overcome the darkness and stop the dream cycle?_

He didn't know who was saying it, but for some reason he answered "Yes."

With saying that one word that shadows in gulf him. His last thoughts were, was he ever going to see Sora and Kairi again?

Sora saw Riku get swallowed by the shadows. He knew that he was going to see him again. _You're following your heart Riku. Next time we meet, you will have over come your fears._

* * *

Author Note: That's chapter two. I'm going to say it one more time but it will count for all the chapters. I am sorry about the present tense thing. I know I need to work on it and my grammar needs help. I don't have a beta and need one. Job is open for anyone who wants it.I want people to know that these chapters are long on Word but Fanfiction likes to make them took short. Please don't tell me to make them longer, I'm trying to... 


End file.
